Kingdom of Alihana
Founding The Kingdom and Country were found after the large battle of races, those who claimed the land formed a city that grew and was created known as Alihana the City of White Gems. Governmental Structure After the 1st Emorior Era until the recent age, Alihana has always been rules by a King. Power struggle shifts and sometimes. If a willing person wished to become the new leader, Following Kord's law they must be chosen by the people and duel the recent ruler for Power. Years and years the line of Shadowspear ruled over Alihana. That line continued as the system of how the city was run branched off into lessor nobles of the region, and down to many of the larger market dealers ruling the trade market/ even Black Markets. Previous Ruler: King Davian Shadowspear and Queen Janstine Shadowspear New Government-Current: Ages of Hero's Era The new Government of Alihanna is of one created after the Civil war. Its structure consist of a main Noble speaker, Marketplace speaker, Leader of Knights Order, Spymaster , and Speaker of Hero's. Under this council are influences throughout the city creating a diplomatic system of what is passed for the people and chosen through vote by its people. Settlements Alihana is known as the city of white gems. Its buildings are structured and created from sandstone and marble. With the lack of wood, stone workers are known throughout the city as well as Gem makers. Alihana has several Provinces within the city limits as well as Desert outpost and Oasis paradise spots to visit on an outing. Daring Vale: A small settlement to the East of Alihana. Although it borders inbetween Alihana and the Colossas Oakvale. It is known to be a woodcutters village as well as farm. This is the main source where Alihana gets its wood and stable food production. Meismers Landing: A Fishing town to the south east of Alihana. Known for deep sea fishing. This Town holds many of the most rugged people of this land. They dislike people without their sea legs and often fight among themselves. 'The Pit': To the West of Alihana is the largest outpost known as 'The Pit'. Known to be the staging point for all patrols around the desert for attacks from Sand Worms as well as many raiders who seek to attack caravans. Much is still Unknown about the raiders around the desert, but it is said they hide within the mountains around Alihana, and are devout followers from the old government. General Area: '''The surrounding Area around Alihana has some farmland as well as settlements and groups of different races. Important Locations '''CanKorn Cave: This is to the far West of Alihana. Located along the mountain side known as the Glades Mountain Range. This cave is vast in structure, and many speculate was man made for easier travel between the center lands of the continent, as well as reaching the Western Sea. History The History of Alihana is a long and bloody one. After the War of the Races and the creation of the City, Alihana was attacked numerous times by surrounding lands seeking to conquer. The main lands that sought out to claim this oasis was Ironwall. Their forces were smaller due to their constant fighting with the Druids that roamed the Colassas Oakvale. The ruler of that time was a Human man by the name of Ashad' Dorimno, Being the first he wielded a large club and rippled with muscles. Many thought to be Kord's direct descendant. During his Rein he forced those who lost in war to build the city it is known to be in the Ages of Heros. Years and years past as the King grew old. Until the first of the Shadowspear lines came to challenge the Barbaric king. This challenger was known as Thenalan Shadowspear. He was strong and fierce in both combat as well as stratagy. Although he was a full elf, he proved his might and leadership as he fell Ashad' Dormno. This was the start of a new Era and legacy that would forever be proven unchallenged to the Family Shadowspear rule. For many years and wars surrounding the Kingdom, Alihana was unchanged for the most part. With the creation of knights within the city and an Arena brought both new challenges and honor by Kord's right. The city was well known for challenges as well as friendly competitions during the many seasons and holidays it experienced as it slowly grew and expanded. Upon the Era and Rule of Davian Shadowspear, he was the first to break Tradition and wedded a human for a wife. Her name was Corora, mother to Eliot Shadowspear. She died giving birth, and within the grief and loss Davian turned away from his son and looked for his wife. During the years of his rule, he turned from a righteous king, into one that was driven made at the loss of his wife. Though soon he fell for Janstine, making her his new wife and changed to conquer and make his people suffer as he grew in both greed, and the need for power. With a new Sadistic wife who relished in the tormenting of half breeds in secret, even turning to her step son Eliot. She tormented and tortured many in secret, often feeding them to a dragon she obtained with Davians help. A dragon taken from the northern Glades mountain range, now her person pet. Davian himself saught out outside power, diving into the worship of Demons to gain the ability to soon take his city and move to conquer this continent. though before that plan could see Light. A Rebellion appeared in during the 6th Redimere Era. Decades After Eliot had left Alihana to seek out other lands, he returned and created a rebellion using the Knights Captain and people who were misstreated by his fathers Rule. Eliot Shadowspear along with Viresse Corinth of Ambracia took up arms along with the knights and the citizens of alihana to fight back and take the city. After weeks of planning in secret, it took the slaughter of innocents to start the rebellion. After the execution of citizens within the city for speaking out against Davion. After hours and hours of the City going up in flames and blood on the streets, the final battle drew near. The first fight was with Eliots step mother. Fending off the White dragon and nearly taking down Eliot in doing so, The final blow was dealt and struck by Viresse to slay his mother, then help and kill the white Dragon with her own sword. After licking their wounds and gaining aid from the knights after heavy loss. Eliot and Viresse went alone to face his Father. After confronting him and asked to Surrender, He refused and seek the Destruction of Alihana. Summoning the Demon he had been dealing with and merged with him, turning into a corrupted monster, consumed by hate, grief, and greed. Strike after strike, clash after clash. The fight went on for hours. Just as hope seemed lost, the knights who were fighting on the streets below the palace rejoined the two Hero's helping and aiding in the defeat of the demon. Eliot stood before his faster who pleaded for mercy. Without thought, and after a few words spoken to him. "We are a free people." Eliot struck his father down, ending the hatred Cycle. Not wishing to fully lead as the new ruler. He changed the government System and planned for it for weeks to have Alihana be ruled by its people and those who helped retake their city... This is the current history of Alihana. Leading into the Age of hero's. Peace has been restored, and Hope given to those who still live. Interactions with other Countries As Alihana has spread and suffered from its own within during the Rebellion. They seeked out for trade. Currenly Alihana has a trade agreement with Ambracia on Laika. They hold trade and an Alliance with Cankorn the port City within Alithrya. As years gone by they even seeked out alliances with Kingdom of Sohm Al:Thornreach on Yedria as well as Penrith on Ezora. Most of these interactions are dealt and formed by Eliot Shadowspear.Category:Alithrya Category:Countries